Parents
by SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25
Summary: Irma is adopted and meets her birth parents when her mother Catalina Flores AKA Tarantula kidnaps her. Warning for past canon (Nightwing #93) rape between Tarantula and Nightwing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **I haven't read the W.I.T.C.H comics, so this is canon with the TV show. I also haven't read Batman comics, so this is just made up from what I know about the Bat-family.**

 **Irma POV**

"Stupid parents, why do I have to finish this lame assignment while the others have fun on Meridian for a five-day festival" I mutter angrily to myself, grabbing a textbook.

I look over at my dad and glare at his new anti-mind control necklace all cops were issued. It's not like I use my powers for evil, I just wanna spend time with my friends!

Dad's phone interrupts my thoughts, "Hello" dad goes unnaturally pale and looks over at me, "Are you sure? Alright we'll be there soon."

He hangs up and speaks to me, "Irma get your stuff we're going away for a while"

I get off the floor where I was studying and walk over to him, "Why? What's going on?"

"Honey, do you remember what I said about your birthmother when Anna and I told you your adopted?" he asks.

"Yeah, you said she's your third cousin or something" I try to remember what he said (she never mattered to me, I've got parents) "And she's locked up for killing a cop."

He nods, "There was a break out at Blackgate, Catalina got out. Her therapist believes she'll try and take you."

He hugs me, "But I won't let that happen. We're going to a safehouse, Anna and Chris are still at her mother's, but my captain is going to send some officers to pick them up."

I nod and run to my room to pack my stuff, then take out my phone and leave a message for Will, so W.I.T.C.H knows I'm okay when there back on Earth. "Hey, it's me, turns out I'm got my very own psycho bio Mom, she just broke out of the big house so we're laying low for a while, I'll call when I can" I hang up, grab my bag and walk down stairs, past Chris's room where Dad is packing my brother's clothes.

I walk to the kitchen to empty the fridge of anything that will go bad when I see something out of the corner of my eye. I drop my bag and spin around kicking her in the face. My mother Catalina Flores AKA Tarantula is here.

And she's wearing a anti-mind control necklace, dammit! Those things are like a new overpriced iPhone everyone's got one.

She blocks my kick and grabs my leg, "I do not wish to fight you niño."

I get out of her grip and start fighting like Caleb taught me, (I am not revealing my powers because of a crazy mother) I hold my own for a while, but then she takes out a tube and I end up with a blow dart in my neck.

Everything goes dark.

When I wake up I feel my hands and feet are tied up.

"Your awake" an accented voice says.

I open my eyes and look around then at Catalina, "Where are we? Cause unless Dad remodelled the house to look like a cliché abandonware house you kidnapped me."

She glares, "I did not kidnap you niño, you are mine. I simply took you back."

I freeze "Where's my Dad? What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, Tom is family. Though I did have to knock him out, but he will be fine" she tells me.

I relax a little, "So what do you want with me? And you still haven't answered my first question, where are we?"

I'm probably somewhere with superheroes, I'll let them rescue me, no need to expose myself.

"Gotham" she smiles, "We are here to get your father. He refused to visit me or respond to my letters while I was locked up," she walks over to me and strokes my hair "But once he knows of you he will stay with me, and we shall be a family like we were always meant to be."

"Lady you can't make a guy stuck around, even having his kid" I tell her with a glare, "Have you never watched TV? Dad's don't always stick around and nether do the kids, especially when you kidnap them!"

She ignores what I said and takes out a phone, "Hello querido…Oh, I got out on good behaviour I want to see you again…. well if you don't I will be very upset, I may hurt this girl" she stomps on my foot and I make a noise of pain. She smiles at whatever he said, "I will not hurt her if you come soon and alone, we don't want your father here while we enjoy each other's company" she hangs up then types something, assumingly texting him an address.

Ten minutes later a shadow appears by the wall, "I'm here Catalina now let her go."

He comes out of the shadows, Nightwing? Why would a bat sleep with a cop killer?

"Now why would I let our daughter go when I went to all the trouble of finding her?" Catalina smirks, moving over to Nightwing.

He freezes, staring at me.

"You remember that night don't you querido? I killed Blockbuster, we went up to the rooftop and made love in the rain" she wraps herself around him, he doesn't move still frozen, "Though I did have to do all the work, perhaps next time you will be more involved and not muttering about being poisonous and wanting me to stop."

Oh boy. That crazy bitch raped him, I look at Nightwing, he's definitely having a panic attack. "Get off him!" I glare at her, I summon water to my hand, shape it like a dagger and freeze it before using it to cut the rope.

"Nightwing your having a panic attack, you need to take a deep breath and move away from Catalina," I tell him, cutting through the last of the rope.

He doesn't move, but she does. Whispering in his ear and running a hand down his chest.

I throw my ice dagger, it goes through her hand pinning her to the wall. I run over and pull Nightwing away from her.

She pulls the dagger out and takes out her gun with her good hand, shooting at me.

I make a wall of ice and move Nightwing behind a container. "Nightwing you need to snap out of it!" he sits there muttering "bang" over and over again. Dammit.

I move water around her and hold it there until she goes unconscious, then I dumb her on the ground and clear away all the water.

Nightwing's not gonna snap out of it soon, I've seen enough rebels with PTSD to know that. Trying to ignore his flinch I take his com out of his ear.

I put it on and immediately hear chatter from the Bat's. " _-Little psychopath! He almost ruined my drug bust!"_

" _Understood Red Hood, Nightwing go get Robin I'll meet you back at the cave"_ a growling voice that can only be Batman reply's.

"Yeah Nightwing's not totally here right now" I tell whoever's listening, "I'm Irma by the way, I got grabbed by Tarantula. She said some umm…. stuff and now he's having a panic attack."

" _Oracle track Nightwing's com now, Irma what's Tarantula's status?"_ Batman growls.

"Unconscious" I respond, "I may have drowned her a little bit."

" _There's handcuffs on Nightwings belt, put them on her"_ Red Hood tells me.

I take out the com, then once again I ignore his flinch and take the cuffs, I put them on her and around a steel pipe.

I turn around and Batman is next to Nightwing, speaking to him quietly.

Whatever he said does the trick "Dad" Nightwing speaks quietly, becoming aware or what's around him again.

"I'm here son" Batman tells him.

"What was the panic attack about?"

I jump a little, seeing Red Robin now standing next to me, goddam ninja bats! "She talked about when she raped him, told him that I'm his daughter."

Red Robin and Batman tense up at my words, Nightwing thankfully doesn't seem to hear me.

"I shall kill her!" a teenage voice speaks behind me. I turn to see Robin holding a sword.

Red Hood puts a hand on his shoulder, "No way kid I'm killing that bitch."

"He never told you guys about being raped" I realise.

"No one's killing her" Red Robin tells his brothers, "Do you really think that's what Wing would want?"

Robin angrily sheaves his sword and Red Hood puts his guns away, both looking very unhappy.

"Robin, Red Hood go back to the cave Red Robin wait here with Tarantula for Gordon" Batman orders, now holding Nightwing in his arms.

They disappear, I turn to Red Robin "You got a cell phone? I need to call my parents-adoptive, tell them I'm okay and make sure she didn't kill my Dad."

"Gordon will call them for you," He shakes his head, "How did you drown her? There's no water here."

I shrug and move my hand, "There's water everywhere including air, you just gotta know how to find it" I pull the water particles in the air together and move it around fingers. "Any change we can find a way to not include the water powers thing in what we tell the cops?"

He nods "I'll handle it."

A few minutes later the cops show and drag Catalina away, Red Robin talks to a old guy with a moustache that's probably Gordon for a few minutes before I'm taken to the station.

A few hours and a very long phone call with my parents later I'm sitting in the station waiting area, waiting to find out when my flight home is.

Someone sits down next to me, "Hi Irma."

I look at him, "Sorry do I know you?"

He smiles a little, "Kinda. Thanks for taking her down and calling my Dad."

I feel my eyes widen, Nightwing?

"I'm names Richard Grayson-Wayne, everyone calls me Dick."

I snort "And you let them?"

He grins, "Well Richard is too stuffy and when you're a billionaire going by Rich just makes you sound like a jerk."

I nod "True" then I pause, "Let me guess; double R took a bit of my hair when I wasn't looking. I am your kid, aren't I?"

He nods.

"I don't expect anything from you" I tell him, "What she did sucks, I don't want you to make yourself hang around me out of non-existent responsibility. You wanna get to know me? Great I'm all for it, but if I'm just a reminder of pain I don't mind if you don't wanna see me ever again."

I won't cause him more pain, no way in hell. I get up and walk to the door, "Seriously, talk with your family or Black Canary I heard a rumour she's a therapist. If you wanna talk I know you can track me down."

When I get home a hug my family and tell them a story about getting saved by bats and when my friends get back I tell them the truth. (but not his name.)

A month later I get a text. _Hey, Irma it's Dick. Your right, maybe I'm not ready to spend time with you face to face but I was thinking we could get to know each other through texting._

I smile _as long as you're sure I'd love to._


End file.
